Kamon Day
Kamon Day is the main character of B-Daman Fireblast ''and the Southern B-Master of Crestland. His B-Daman is Drive Garuburn. He is the younger brother of Eona and Roma, as well as Greg and Himiko's youngest son. He also works at his older sister's restaurant as a delivery boy and waiter. Etymology Appearance The eleven year old Kamon has red hair and orange-red eyes. He wears a white scarf over his dark grey shirt that has rolled up sleeves which has another blue shirt under that is partially shown in a triangle-shaped fashion. He has red pants which appear to be skinny and wears grey boots. It was revealed that Kamon inherited the scarf from his brother. Personality Normal Kamon is hot-blooded, impatient, outgoing, and eager to play B-Daman, and somewhat scatterbrained. He is also fiercely competitive, with a never-give-up attitude, and a good heart. When he was the B-Master of Crestland, he treated every B-Shot in his area with respect and kindness. Dark Kamon When backed into a corner during a challenge, and the odds are heavily against him to a drastic extreme, Kamon goes into a terrifying berserker-like state, in which his inner darkness is brought out, manifesting as an aura of black fire, along with the sclerae of his eyes turning black. In this state, his personality becomes filled with darkness, and negative emotions, such as anger, strife, frustration, arrogance, etc. For reasons unknown, his older brother, Roma, seems to be the driving force behind this state. It is brought to its peak in Episode 13, where the Grand B-Master himself restores his memories and forces him ''and Garuburn to unleash their inner darkness against their will, as a means to corrupt them. In this state, Roma manipulated him like a puppeteer to his marionette. It was later revealed that this state is a result of the Kylin B-Daman, Triple Gillusion, using his negative emotions to control him. Trivia *Kamon is the first protagonist to appear in a season outside of the one he leads, appearing in Episode 26 in the B-Daman Crossfire season. *The "Ka" prefix in his name means "fire" in Japanese, and in the Godai ''(from which he, Roma, Eona, Himiko, and Greg get their surname from in the Japanese version), a five elements philosophy, fire represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in our world. Ka also represents body heat, metabolism, and in the mental and emotional realms, drive and passion. Ka is also associated with security, motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. These traits are what lead to Kamon's personality. * '''Kamon and Riki have some similarities:' **They both are the strongest B-Shots in their roles in the different series; Kamon is the Grand B-Master (as of ES052) and Riki is the Cross Fight Champion. **They both possesses powerful B-Daman, Garuburn and Dracyan respectively. **They are both friends and rivals of Samuru Shigami. **They both defeated each other. **And last of all, they have a passion for B-Daman. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Feature Articles